


Odd Little Town

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Plot With Porn, Porn, Psychic, Seer, Smut, Vampires, reader is a seer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: I really don't know how to summarize this fic - i'm usually good at it but here, i'm confused





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to summarize this fic - i'm usually good at it but here, i'm confused

"Come on, Sammy," Dean groaned, "It's an in and out thing. Why do we have to stay at a place like this?"

 

"Because we need a background we can sell," Sam explained for the hundredth time without looking up 

 

"We could've done that from a motel too," Dean sat on the plush bed with a huff

 

"No, Dean. We couldn't have," Sam set aside his book and finally looked at his brother, "We need to be in this area so we can interact with the people and  _this_  building was the only place that had something for us," 

 

"We don't even know if these murders are up in our alley or not," Dean retorted

 

"Five bodies drained of blood and their hearts missing?" Sam cocked a brow, "How does that  _not_  sound like it's up our alley?

 

"We need to find a Vampire den, not be in an apartment complex," Dean groaned 

 

"Yeah, and all the bodies were found behind  _this_  building. We're lucky to have gotten a place here," Sam rolled his eyes, "We need to be friendly with the people here," 

 

Before Dean could say something, music began to flow from the bathroom

 

"You hear that?" Both of them stood up with guns in their hands as soft music kept playing

 

" _Lord, save me, my drug is my baby, I be using for the rest of life_ ," A voice sang softly with the music and the brothers exchanged a look because their bathroom was empty 

 

"I think it's our neighbour," Sam looked at Dean 

 

"She got some pipes," Dean nodded as he slowly put his ear against the wall and confirmed that it was a neighbour 

 

* * *

 

"Did you hear about the new boys next door to you?" The lady with odd glasses covering her eyes asked you as the two of you rode the elevator up to your floor 

 

"Nope," You shook your head, "I was at work all day yesterday and I just went to bed when I came in. The same is the plan for today," 

 

"Well, they're the brothers. Hunters, the nice kind," The lady smiled, "They came earlier than I expected," She sighed, "I've seen one of them in your future," 

 

You laughed loudly, "Sure, just set me up with anyone," 

 

"It's not right to live by yourself," She argued, "Especially with what's happened..." 

 

You swallowed, "Yes, well, I'll just have to take my chances," You told her and the doors opened, "I'll see you around," 

 

You walked out and dug through your purse for the keys. When you finally fished it out, that's when you heard the creaking of the floor; from the corner of your eye, you saw a figure exiting the apartment beside yours. It was a tall man with short hair; he wasn't huge, possibly threatening, you concluded. You never liked hunters and especially with what had happened in recent weeks, you  _really_  did not like hunters. 

 

You weren't afraid, you had plenty of tricks up your sleeve, so with one hand, you began to unlock the door and your other hand held onto the dagger in your bag. 

 

"Hey there," He said warmly, "I'm Dean. Me and my brother just moved in next door," 

 

You unlocked the door and opened it, "Y/N," You said with a smile and offered to shake his hand; you weren't expecting to see what you did. 

 

You took a sharp inhale and your eyes went white; images of death, demons, and hell flashed through your eyes for as long as he held your hand. When Dean let go, you stared at him with horror and your heart thundered in your ears

 

"Fuck," You whispered as you blacked out

 

* * *

 

"What the hell did you do?" Sam asked, "Did you kill our neighbour? 

 

"No, Sam," Dean groaned as you slept on your couch, "I didn't kill her. I shook her hand, her eyes went white and then she passed out," 

 

"Really know how to pick 'em, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes

 

* * *

 

It was a few hours when you gasped awake, chest heaved as you tried to take deep breaths. You looked around and you were in your apartment; you concluded that you were placed here because you'd been tucked in. 

 

"What the fuck..." You spoke to yourself

 

As soon as you closed your eyes, the images came back and you ran to your bathroom to throw up. The blood and violence, it was too much, even for you. 

 

You were a Seer for hire but you'd never come across something so... gruesome. 

 

Usually, people would just make you see if someone was guilty of a crime and then deal with them in whatever way they deemed fit. Sure, you'd met creatures and people of all kinds but no one had ever gone through so much. What was worse was the fact that it was barely a few seconds that you touched the green-eyed man; you would hold on to people for hours and see their whole lives, but nothing,  _nothing_ , could ever compare to what you'd seen a while ago.

 

You calmed down your breathing as you washed your face with cold water. The clock showed that it was almost eleven. 

 

You decided that it was too late to visit your very interesting new neighbours, so, you took off your clothes and stepped into the shower as you turned on the stereo. You wanted to somehow wash the visions off of your body but blood and filth clung to your skin, even if it was just in your head; it felt much more real because the green-eyed man had actually gone through it all.

 

* * *

 

"She's awake," Sam stood up, "Music," He jerked his head towards the bathroom

 

" _Asking nothing, leave me be, taking everything in my stride,_ " You sang along like you always did 

 

"Is she singing AC/DC?" Dean perked up with your words and Sam groaned internally

 

"Maybe we should go see her," Sam offered, "Ask her if she's doing okay?" 

 

* * *

 

You dried yourself off and went to your library. The apartment had two bedrooms but you were just one person, so you had converted one room into a library. You didn't need to research anything in the moment but the closeness of your books gave you a sense of calmness. 

 

True, the man had lived a difficult life but what you had to see a few weeks before couldn't be compared to this. Maybe it could, but it was a different ballpark altogether. 

 

You were lost in thought when the bell rung. You froze in your tracks because it was almost one in the morning and you never got visitors. You walked carefully and looked through the peephole, it was the green-eyed man and a taller man stood behind him. 

 

"We know you're awake," The tall man stated

 

"What do you want?" You called out from inside

 

"Just wanna to talk, make sure if you're fine," The green-eyed man's voice was strained 

 

"I'm fine," You opened the door 

 

"Then why'd your eyes go white?" The green-eyed man cocked a brow

 

"Like, I said," You repeated, "I'm fine," 

 

"Well, ma'am," The tall man began, "We're FBI agents," He showed your his badge and you held it,  _fake_ , You knew

 

"If you're going to lie, at least be good at it," You looked at him lazily 

 

"Excuse me?" His brows rose 

 

"Come in," You sighed, "I'm going to regret this anyway," 

 

You ushered them into your home and gestured to sit on the couch.

 

"I know you're hunters, you're not good at hiding it," You stated as you sat down across from them, "Before you decide to attack me, know fully well that I can reign hellfire on you and you will wish that I meant it figuratively," 

 

"Who are you?" The green-eyed man growled 

 

"Y/N," You smiled, "And you?" 

 

"I'm Sam," The tall man spoke before the other could, "This is Dean. How do you know we're hunters?" 

 

"Sam, yes," You turned slightly to look at him, "I'm a Seer. I usually take a peek whenever I meet someone new but your brother overwhelmed me, that's why I passed out. I knew you were hunters because the Psychic saw you coming three days ago,"

 

"So, you know why we're here then?" Dean asked but you didn't look at him when you spoke again

 

"The murders that happened won't be happening anymore, rest assured," You nodded, "I understand that it was gruesome but trust me when I say that they had it coming," 

 

"How the hell can you say that?" Dean growled

 

"Because I was the one who told on them," You finally looked at Dean, "They did something unforgivable and I looked through their victim to identify them. Their death was there own doing," 

 

"You don't get to play god!" Dean stood up, "Who gave you the right?"

 

"Yes, I don't get to play god," You looked up, "But sometimes  _he_ takes far too long and that's where I step in," 

 

Dean left with anger boiling in his blood but Sam stayed and after the silence came, he spoke again

 

"What did they do?" His voice was small when he asked

 

"They hurt two young girls," You stated, "One died in the process, the other bled out in my bed. In her last moments, I was able to see everyone's faces. I got a profiling done and her clan got to work," 

 

"Do you know who they were?" Sam asked, "They were found with multiple identifications," 

 

You nodded, "They were hunters too," 

 

"You're a Seer and a Psychic saw us coming?" Sam confirmed and you nodded again, "Who else is here?" 

 

"I don't know if I can trust you with that information," You stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I do have to wake up early in the morning. I'll be seeing you in the afternoon; your brother as well," 

 

"Right," Sam gave you a tight smile and left your apartment. 

 

The silence that came was horrifying. You turned on the stereo again, but at a lower volume so that you wouldn't be left alone with your thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

"Can you believe this bullshit?" Dean yelled as soon as his brother walked through the door

 

"I actually do," Sam stated, "There's more going on here," 

 

"What lies did she feed you? Huh?" Dean's voice dropped low 

 

"If you'd stayed to listen, you would've understood," Sam stated, "She asked me to come tomorrow afternoon, so, can I please get some sleep?" 

 

* * *

 

"Please, don't do this," The little girl begged, her sister's body was lying lifeless beside her, "I won't tell anyone," 

 

"Look at that," A man cackled, "A vampy begging," 

 

The other men laughed as the girl closed her eyes and chanted a prayer to an ancient god 

 

"Now, little girl," Another man pulled her hair harshly, "You can't pray to you fuckin' whore of a god," 

 

* * *

 

You woke up gasping for air but the girl's harrowing screams still made your ears ring. It was early morning, the light was just beginning to flood in through the windows. You couldn't stop thinking about those little girls, they were only 9 and 11 years old. The 9-year-old had died from the trauma but the 11-year-old had held out until you got to her; you saw the life fade from her eyes. 

 

You went to work and took an early leave, coming home by 1 pm

 

* * *

 

"Are you really going?" Dean looked at his brother

 

"Yes," Sam nodded like it was the most obvious course of action, "Ask questions first, stab later," 

 

"What makes you think she's telling the truth?" Dean cocked a brow

 

"Because she knows something and she's willing to share it," Sam ran his hand through his hair, "Look, you can come too. Just hear her out," 

 

Dean opened his mouth to speak but a soft knock on the door carried through the room. The brothers looked at each other because they weren't expecting anyone. Sam walked towards the slowly and Dean cocked his gun. 

 

"Who is it?" Sam called out 

 

"Y/N," You stated from the other side 

 

_Don't open it_ , Dean mouthed to his brother but Sam waved him off and opened the door, "Hey, I thought we were coming over," 

 

"No," You shook your head, "I figured you'd feel more comfortable in your room with all your weapons," 

 

Sam's jaw hung open as he gave you enough room to brush past him and entered the apartment that was similar to yours. You chose to sit on the couch, your leg crossed over the other, waiting for the two men. Sam sat at the edge of the chair in front of you, whereas Dean stood with his arms crossed over his chest; he glared at you but you understood where he was coming from. 

 

"You may ask me whatever you want," You encouraged them 

 

"What was so unforgivable that you signed 5 people's death sentence," Dean's voice was low and it rumbled from his chest

 

"Those 5  _hunters,_ " You corrected him, "Hurt two young girls. Their clan brought the one that was barely alive to me, to see who had done it," 

 

"Vampires," Dean spat

 

"You don't get to talk in that tone," You eyes narrowed, "They might not be completely human but they're still part of the community," 

 

"Could you tell us what they did?" Sam spoke softly

 

"Are you sure you want to know?" You didn't know how to explain it delicately or even properly

 

The brothers nodded and you took a deep breath, "Yes, the two girls belong to a vampire family. Not beastly, but something else entirely and very ancient. It was an attack on the whole town, for us to feel unsafe, for us to be attacked in our home. Those five  _hunters_ raped and murdered the two girls, so, yes, their demise was very well deserved. They were vampires but their fangs hadn't even come in yet!" Your eyes filled with tears as her screams echoed inside you again, "The elders were angry and rightfully so. They brought her to me and she died in my arms as I relived her last moments long enough to identify the  _actual_  monsters," 

 

Silence fell as the two brothers looked at each other and you took a deep breath to compose yourself. 

 

"How do we know you're not lying?" Dean challenged you

 

"You don't know that," You stated, "But you have a choice to trust me," 

 

"Why would we do that?" Dean's voice rang through the quiet room 

 

"Because you and your brother aren't like other hunters," You explained, "We trusted you enough to give you a place in  _this_  building, next to me, so, you can trust us when I say that there had been nothing of this sort before and there won't be anything like this again, unless it's deserving," 

 

"What do you mean when you say  _we_ ," Sam asked slowly 

 

"Me and all the other creatures that roam freely and peacefully," You said unsurely, "This is a safe place, off the radar. I don't know how those hunters got here, even the Psychic didn't see them coming," 

 

"How many of you are there?" Dean's question was odd, no doubt

 

"There is no one like me, Dean," You stated with authority and he swallowed hard 

 

"Now what..." Sam's voice was low and unsure

 

"Now," You stood up, "You're welcome to talk to the people in the town but without that whole FBI nonsense. Tell them you've spoken to me and they'll tell you what you ask if they're comfortable, that is," 

 

"Thank you," Sam stood with you and you stared at him, weighing your options

 

"May I shake your hand?" You asked and he nodded without hesitation 

 

The moment you touched his skin, your eyes went white; visions of demons, a young blonde and death flooded you. It didn't overwhelm you like Dean had. You stared at him for a while when he let go.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked softly and you nodded slowly

 

The brothers were similar yet worlds apart, "I'm alright," You smiled and exited their apartment; the door closed behind you. 

 

"What do you think?" Dean asked Sam because, in the moment, both of them were unsure of what to do 

 

"We could ask Cas if she's telling the truth," Sam offered

 

"Cas can't get here," Dean explained, "Y/N was right, this place is completely off the radar. Cas couldn't get past the town line," 

 

"Dean, you don't think that this  _whole_  town is full of..." Sam's voice trailed off as he made animated gestures with his hands

 

"Then we need to get out as soon as possible," Dean's voice dropped to a whisper 

 

"Who even told you about the murders," Sam ran his hand through his hair as he sat down on the couch

 

"I..." That's when it dawned on Dean, "I got a message. Unknown number. Details and all," 

 

Both of their eyes went wide with confusion and terror, "Someone wanted us here," Sam whispered and a loud knock echoed through the apartment

 

"I know you're both in there," The old lady stated and Dean held his gun again, "Please don't shoot me, it's not very effective," 

 

Sam slowly approached the door and opened it to find a blind old lady standing at the door, "May I come in please?" She asked politely and without waiting for an answer, she waltz right in with a cane in her hand and sat down on the nearest chair

 

"Who are you?" Dean was still holding the gun, loaded and ready to fire

 

"I'm Ora," She smiled, "I'm the Psychic who called you here," 

 

"What do you want from us?" Sam held the angel blade tightly in his hand

 

"I wanted you to meet Y/N," Ora said sadly, "There's an evil coming," 

 

"Tell us something new, lady," Dean growled

 

"Oh, yes," She chuckled, "The one with the temper. No, this isn't something you've dealt with before. This isn't the devil or even a monster. It's _you_ ," 

 

"Explain," Sam's question was more of demand

 

"The evil that comes with your past," Ora explained, "It won't be your doing, no. It will be your sacrifice that will lead you to it," 

 

"That's a lot of riddles," Dean stated, "You tricked into coming here, so, what are you trying to do?"

 

"I didn't trick you, Mr Winchester," The old lady smiled, "I gave you a trail to follow and I let you in this town because humans haven't lived here a very long time. I brought you here because you needed to meet Y/N, she will be your aid in times to come and you can't deny me wanting good for the souls who've not always seen us as monsters but also considered listening to us,"

 

Ora stood up unsteadily, putting her weight on her cane, "I must be off," She smiled again, "You'll be leaving in the morning, I hope, but remember, if you ever find yourself not so  _human_  anymore," She turned to looked at the brothers or rather, face them, "Remember Y/N's name," 

 

* * *

 

Years passed and the brothers never thought of the very odd town they'd come across before Dean had ended up in purgatory. It wasn't until Dean was turned into a demon that the words of the old Psychic rang true to him. 

 

* * *

 

You sat on your bed, a leg dangling off of your bed as the music played on when the doorbell rung. 

 

"Who is it?" You called out but the bell just kept being rung

 

When you finally opened the door, you were met the green eyes that you'd seen so long ago, "What are you doing here?" 

 

"I was told that I could swing by when I wasn't so  _human_  anymore," Dean smirked and his eyes turned black with a blink 

 

Your breath got caught in your throat and your heart drummed in your ears, "Demon," You gasped

 

"Darlin'," He sauntered into your home, "I'm a Knight of Hell," 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit about the reader and a bit about when the reader meets dean again

"Mama!" You screamed, "Please don't leave me!"

 

You saw your mother crying on your father's shoulder, looking away from you.

 

"Please!" You cried again

 

"Come on, child," Ora told you softly, "This will be your home," 

 

"No! I want to go  _home_!" You yelled, "Please, please, I'll be a good girl! I'll behave! Papa!"

 

Your father held your mother as he guided her back to the car and you saw them driving away. Your eyes were dry because you had no more tears left to cry.

 

"Y/N," Ora spoke again, " _This_ will be your home now. You'll be safe here," 

 

"I was safe with my mama," You reasoned but you were only seven years old; nowhere as wise as the old woman that stood in front of you 

 

"No, child," She assured you, "You weren't," 

 

* * *

 

It hadn't even been two years when you saw the news of the slaughter that had happened in your hometown. Ripped apart and gutted like animals. Perhaps Ora was right all along.

 

* * *

 

"How did you find me?" You finally gathered enough courage to ask Ora one day 

 

"I always knew where you were," She smiled, "I was just waiting for the right time," 

 

"Why not keep everyone safe?" You thought of your dead family 

 

"Because no human comes here unless the elders decide it," She explained

 

"I'm human," You piped up; even at eleven years of age, you were questioning everything, "The elders must really like me,"

 

"Yes, they do," She told you 

 

* * *

 

Years passed and you forgot your purpose. You built a reality for yourself; reminding yourself that Ora had taken you in because your parents were killed. You grew amongst creatures and it seemed normal to you. Werewolves, banshees, vampires and everything in between. You went to school with them, worked and ate with them. It wasn't anything extraordinary for you. The town had almost seven thousand people in it and they were all very special in their own ways.

 

The town was warded heavily against humans, angels and demons. Wars weren't welcome within the territory; old scores were settled outside and never in the small city. 

 

* * *

 

"Are you alright?" Ora looked at you 

 

"Just a headache," You sighed, "Took pills but nothing seems to work,"

 

"I see," She nodded, "Why don't you go to bed early?"

 

It wasn't until the clock struck the exact time of your birth that the pain became more severe. You were 18 finally and open to a world of possibilities. 

 

The screams echoed through the walls of your bedroom and Ora tried to stay away, to not interrupt the process of you coming into your powers. The elders gathered in the lounge and your screams kept bouncing off of the walls. It pained everyone to see a child that they'd seen grow into a woman to be in so much suffering. 

 

Ora hadn't always been blind but then, she never needed eyes when she could  **see** without them. 

 

Perhaps she'd always seen you as a daughter that she ran up to your room and when she saw you, it burned her eyes completely. A blinding light like that of an angel but with a darkness surrounding the light like that of a demon. 

 

A wave of energy had passed through the entire town and then they knew that you had finally become the Seer which Ora had prophesied. 

 

No one really knew Ora's name, honestly. She was an Oracle and she'd been known as that for as long the town could remember; that is until you'd come. You couldn't say Oracle without mumbling the words so you started calling her Ora and then, so did everyone else. 

 

You had slept for three weeks and when you'd woken up, Ora was right next to you; ready to teach you everything you needed to know about yourself.

 

* * *

 

Hunters invaded years later. A witch's amulets and spells that let them pass the wards. You and the elders, along with Ora had redone the wards, making it more dangerous. Any angel, demon or human that would try to enter would get one warning and then, death. 

 

A pair of brothers were let in by Ora even though many had questioned her decisions; no one dared to say a word. 

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing here?" Your heart was beating loud enough to drown out your own words

 

You could handle humans but demons and angels were a different ballpark. That's why the town was warded against them. 

 

"How did you get here?" You swallowed as you backed into your home and Dean slowly made his way towards you 

 

"I have my ways, sweetheart," His voice was low and a soft smirk was plastered on his lips 

 

"What do you want from me," You whispered as your back finally hit the wall 

 

"Wanted to see you," Dean leaned closer and you closed your eyes as you tried to distance yourself from him, "Come on, babe. I'm a sight to look at and I know it," You feel his breath fan against your cheek 

 

"You can't..." You stuttered, "You can't be here," 

 

"And yet, here I am, darlin'," His raspy voice was beginning to stir something inside you but you knew that it was just his demonic charm

 

"How?" You repeated your question from before

 

"This little town of yours," Dean's finger caressed your cheek, "It ain't warded against my kind of demon," 

 

"What do you want from me?" You asked again

 

"You know, darlin'," He pulled away and walked to your kitchen, pulling out whiskey and popping off the cap, "I remember you being a little more...  _dominating_ ," 

 

"I pick my battles," You seethed, "You need to leave," 

 

"I like it here," He winked at you with his black eyes, "Safe, homely," 

 

"I'll call the elders," You threatened 

 

"Oh, we both know you're not gonna do that, sweetheart," Dean sat down on the couch and put his feet on the table in front of it

 

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Winchester," You growled, "Leave. My. Home," 

 

"That's the girl I came to see," He smirked and in the next moment, he was in front of you, trapping you between a wall and himself 

 

"If you think that I'll look through someone for you," You said softly, "You're delusional," 

 

"Baby, I'm already livin' the dream," He whispered in your ear as he breathed in your scent, "What is that? Cinnamon? Apple?"

 

"It's," Your breathed and Dean stepped closer, "It's none of your business," 

 

You pushed him off and he stepped back, "Oh, I like you," He smiled 

 

"Can't say the same," You shrugged, "Honestly, I would've been more open to suggestions if Sam had come instead of you," 

 

The bottle of whiskey went flying to the fall, shattering on impact and you didn't even flinch. 

 

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you Dean?" You asked softly as you approached him, "Is this you trying to _assert_ your authority?" 

 

"You'll back off if you know what's good for you, Y/N," He growled

 

"I know you, Dean," You smiled as you whispered, "I _peeked_ inside you, remember? I know your secrets. I know your heart's desires. Most of all, I know exactly the kind of  _human_  you used to be. So, I apologize if I'm not trembling at the sight of you," 

 

"That's a lot of talk, sweetheart," Dean swallowed, trying to maintain his facade

 

"It is," You nodded, "But it's late and you're not as nearly as entertaining as you'd like to believe," 

 

Dean stood silently because he didn't want to admit it but he loved it. He loved the dominance. He loved that you took control of the situation. 

 

"Clean that up," You told him, "I'm going to bed," 

 

"I ain't your butler," Dean growled 

 

"No," You agreed, "But I know that you love it anyway," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be a one shot?!?!?!??!?! how did we end up here?!?!?!?!?!


	3. Chapter 3

You got into bed and your heart was thundering in your ears. Ora would know what to do but she'd gone away with an angel and you were looking after everything for a while. 

 

 _How did he even know that I wouldn't call the elders?_  You thought to yourself 

 

You wanted to pace, walk around to clear your head but you also had to maintain an image for the  _demon_  that was sitting right outside your room. You took out the tablet and reminded yourself to thank one of the kids that had convinced you to digitize your library. You searched for 'Knight of Hell' and turned out that he really wasn't just an ordinary demon. Knights of hell were supposedly trained by Cain and their powers were almost on par with angels. All this made the older Winchester much more dangerous than you'd originally thought. 

 

You knew you had to play this smart but so far you knew very little about Dean. You knew that had died far too many times than any human could endure or even should. You knew he'd been to hell and lived to tell the tale. You knew he loved authority even if he had a facade of macho male bravado. 

 

 _Play smart_ , You reminded yourself

 

* * *

 

"Child," Ora smiled at you 

 

"When did you get back?" You rubbed the sleep away from your eyes as you sat up in your bed and she laughed

 

"I'm not back," She smiled, "But I see that someone's visiting you," 

 

You looked around and noticed that you were sitting at the kitchen counter with Ora

 

"Yeah, I need to tell the elders" You groaned, "What am I going to do about that?" 

 

"They don't need to know," Ora dismissed you, "He's here because the town protection didn't stop him,"

 

"He said that he was able to cross the lines because he's a Knight of hell and not just an ordinary demon," You explained

 

"Yes," She chuckled, "He would like to think so, wouldn't he," She rolled her eyes, "No, the protection sigils expel people from the town for having malicious intentions,"

 

"Why's here if not to cause trouble?" You cocked a brow

 

"He's here because he's lost his inhibitions," She told you softly, "He's here to see you,"

 

"What? Why?" You stuttered

 

"For the first time, Y/N," Ora smirked, "Enjoy life without worrying about consequences,"

 

"Are... are you sure?" Your words were tense

 

"This is a rare opportunity," She breathed, "Your visitor will leave soon and you won't hear from him for a long while," 

 

"What am I supposed to do then?" You sighed, "Your riddles have only gotten worse with time," 

 

"Live," She smiled, "For once,  _live_ without worry," 

 

"You're getting crazier with age," You laughed

 

"Fine, don't listen," She said with a frown, "You never do anyway," 

 

* * *

 

The alarm blared you woke with a startle. You were still home and Ora was still trying for you to get involved with someone. Sure, there'd been flings here and there but nothing stuck and you were the only one of your kind so it just put a strain on long-term relations. You stretched and rolled around in bed for a while longer before getting up.

 

You thought about checking on Dean first but decided otherwise and made your way to the bathroom. Your clothes fell to the floor and you stepped into the shower. 

 

* * *

 

Dean had spent the night pacing and emptying your liquor cabinet. He was surprised as to how much you kept in storage. He didn't really need to eat or drink but he still liked doing it. Dean Winchester was nothing if not a creature of habit. He preferred the patterns in everything and he liked them to be followed. Maybe that's why he became a Knight because he had been raised as a soldier, to begin with. 

 

His attention was diverted when the music began playing, "Someone's up," He smirked as he listened to the water being turned on 

 

" _And when your stitch comes loose, I wanna sleep on every piece of fuzz and stuffing that comes out of you_ ," Your words echoed off the bathroom tiles and Dean swallowed hard

 

It wasn't a muffled sound anymore, it was much louder now that he was only a few feet away and not in another apartment; he could hear you so clearly. You were close enough to touch. It wouldn't have taken much for him to walk through the door, get you naked and wet but still he waited. He waited. Why did he wait? 

 

* * *

 

You turned off the water and stepped out. Drying yourself, you put on clothes for the day; still unsure if you were going to go to work or stay in for a while. You weren't surprised that Dean was still there.

 

"Oh, you're still here," You commented lazily as you walked to your kitchen and smiled to yourself when you saw that the mess had been cleaned up, "Thanks for cleaning up," 

 

"How about a proper thank you?" Dean's voice was husky as he stood dangerously close behind you 

 

"How about breakfast?" You quipped and moved around the kitchen without turning around

 

You heard Dean laugh softly as he sat down on a chair. You could hear the wood creaking as he swung on its back legs but you didn't dare to turn around and look at him. Ora's words were still ringing in your ears. Dean was telling the truth, he was there to see you; Ora had told you so as well. 

 

"Will you stop staring?" You said without turning around and your voice seemed to bounce off the walls 

 

"Don't be so tempting then," Dean retorted and you finally turned to look at him 

 

You  _really_ looked at him this time. His hair was shorter, better styled then you remembered. His button-down shirt that was open and inside, he wore a darker shirt. Dean wasn't wrong when he said that he was a sight to see because,  _fucking hell,_ he was and he knew it all too well. His green eyes were almost radiating power and then he blinked. Black. 

 

You stared at him in return, your eyes swept all over him as you contemplated. Even if he killed you, there was nothing you couldn't take. Ora had trained you well enough and there was a failsafe in the town sigils as well. If anything happened to you, or Ora or any of the elders, the town lines would close down and no one, no matter how powerful, they wouldn't be able to leave. 

 

"I know that look, sweetheart," Dean smirked and you pressed your thighs together 

 

You unintentionally bit your bottom lip as your thoughts ran wild. When you blinked, Dean was standing in front of you. His hands resting on the sink behind you, trapping you in between. You didn't try to struggle because you knew he was much stronger than you. 

 

"Let me go," You tried to state but it came out as a squeak 

 

"You were starin'," He leaned closer and you felt his breath against your neck, "Thought I could give you a closer look," 

 

You swallowed and he chuckled softly. He pulled back and met your eyes, "Tell me, Y/N," Dean took a deep breath, "When was the last time you played with your demons?" 

 

His eyes blinked black and you _knew_ you were a goner. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just pure smut ok nothing else

"What are you doing?" You tried for your voice to not waver

 

"Like, I said darlin'," Dean almost whispered, "I'm givin' you a better look,"

 

You could feel his breath on your lips and your knees were beginning to ache because of how hard you were pressing your thighs together.

 

Dean's lips brushed against yours and your inhibitions were suddenly lost like your common sense. You kissed him harshly and it was a mess of teeth and tongue. You groaned into his mouth and he tasted like whiskey. Your nails dug into his scalp and he bit your lower lip hard enough that you tasted copper. You weren't the one to back down and you nibbled his lip as well. 

 

You felt Dean smirk against your lips and his pressed his pelvis into your body with his knee pushing to make room between your legs. You were wearing shorts and a loose jersey; your shorts were beginning to ride up as Dean's white-hot and feverish kisses made you want to grind against his thigh. You felt him hum and you almost melted when you realized that Dean Winchester wasn't a quite lover. You weren't even sure if he was going to  _make love_. 

 

You broke apart to breathe but his lips never left your skin. He trailed down your jawline and neck, leaving marks in his wake. His teeth weren't sharp but the painful bites mixed with the soothing of his tongue swirling over the bruises was making you lightheaded. 

 

Dean's hands slipped at the curve of your ass as he gave a light squeeze before lifting you up and setting you on the counter. You wrapped your legs around his torso almost instantly so that you could get  _some form_ of friction.

 

"You want it rough, baby?" He spoke in a raspy voice, "Tell me how you want it," 

 

"Fuck's sake," You growled, "Shut up," 

 

Dean chuckled darkly and his eyes blinked black. You were practically soaking through your shorts and pulled him in for a messy kiss before biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Your nails left marks on his neck that healed as soon as they formed. Your eyes went wide when you realized that you didn't have to be careful with Dean. 

 

"What's on your pretty little mind, sweetheart?" Dean asked darkly and a soft smirked appeared on your lips

 

"I don't have to worry about hurting you," You whispered with your voice laced with lust, "Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you,  _little demon_ ," You chuckled as you pulled Dean in for another scorchingly bruising kiss

 

Teeth clicked against each other and he groaned into your mouth as you pulled on his hair. _Oh_ , you were going to have fun with this one. You were practically soaked through as you thought about all the things you could do with him. You pushed him away and hopped off the countertop.

 

"Come on, big boy," You said huskily as you pulled Dean towards the living room and he followed easily 

 

You stood in the middle of the apartment and met Dean's black eyes, "Strip," You ordered, " _Slowly_ ," He complied as he began to undress slowly and your eyes turned dark with lust as well.

 

You took a deep breath and your eyes turned milky white, " _Nemo conturbat me. Sic fiat_ _semper_ ," You opened your eyes as they were back to normal whereas the demon in your home was aroused beyond belief

 

"You put a spell just for us, sweetheart?" He chuckled darkly as he stalked closer

 

"I thought I told you to strip," You kissed his neck and pushed him until the back of his knees hit the sofa

 

"Didn't seem fair, darlin'," He smirked, "You're still all dressed up," 

 

"Let's not forget," You climbed on Dean and your core brushed against the tent that was forming in his boxers, "That I'm in charge," 

 

You licked his neck before planting open mouthed kissed along his jawline. You felt him shiver underneath you and you loved every second of it. You pulled away and took off your jersey. Dean's hands automatically went to your bra straps, which he almost tore off.

 

"Careful, now," You said sweetly as you ground him and felt his hardness under yourself, "Someone's excited," You winked as your nails dragged across his scalp and you kissed him again

 

You bit his lip softly enough to earn a moan from him but not hard enough to draw blood. 

 

"Tell me, Dean Winchester," You spoke against his lips, " _When was the last time you played with your demons?_ " You repeated his words from before to him 

 

You were pleasantly surprised when a soft growl escaped Dean and you were suddenly under him and on the floor. He held your hands in a tight grip above your head as he hovered over you, silently asking for permission to come closer. 

 

"Rules," You whispered and he bent over you to kiss your neck and trail down, "You don't  _come_  unless I let you," He hummed against your skin and it sent shivers through your body, "When I say stop, you stop and when I say  _com_ e, you better come," 

 

"Yes, ma'am," He said huskily as his fingers hooked on the waistband of your shorts

 

You lifted your hips and he pulled off your shorts in a single stroke. You pointed with your index finger and soon enough, Dean was leaning over you in his naked glory. Your eyes swept over him hungrily and you licked your lips before swallowing. 

 

You curled your finger and beckoned him to come forward as your other hand went down to your core. Dean's eyes followed your hand as you tweaked your breasts and slowly descended down to your core.

 

"Gonna help me out here, baby?" Your voice was barely a whisper but Dean was already over you

 

He was much stronger and the next thing you knew was that you were over him. Your knees were neatly placed on either side of his head and you lowered yourself down slowly. The first lick to your core made you shiver. His nose rested perfectly between your core and your ass, providing a great sensation. Your nails dug into his chest as you tried to balance yourself. Dean's hands were holding onto your thighs so tightly that you could feel handprint bruises forming. 

 

You moaned obscenely and clenched around his warm tongue that was inside you. He hummed and the vibration made you shake. 

 

"Fu-fuck- holy shit," You strung together a sentence but Dean's tongue as almost magical

 

You felt a coil tightening inside yourself and your eyes became blurry as the first wave of intense white-hot pleasure washing over you. You groaned and the stubble on Dean's face was causing a friction burn on the inside of your thighs but  _god, it felt good_  as you rode out your first orgasm of the night against his face. His tongue lapped over your core gently as your orgasm dripped away. 

 

Your fingertips danced over his torso and closed in over his hardened member. Your hand wrapped around the base of the painfully hard shaft and you squeezed it ever so lightly. Dean bucked into your hand and you shushed him as you licked the tip where a bead of precum had formed

 

Your tongue swirled around the tip and then you slowly took him in, inch by inch until he was hitting the back of your throat. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked hard. Dean groaned at your core and your body shivered. 

 

You squeezed him as you bobbed your head on his member. You could feel him throbbing in your mouth, indicating that he could be close so you let him go instantly.

 

"You're not finishing in my mouth," You heaved as you sat straight up, "Not  _tonight_ , at least," 

 

You stood up gingerly on your shaky legs and jerked your head towards the bedroom. Before you could take another step, you were already falling in the softness of the mattress.

 

"Perks of being a Knight, darlin'," Dean's eyes blinked black just as he leaned down to his you 

 

You looped your arms around his neck and hooked your legs over his waist. You felt Dean's member poke at your core and you pulled away as you drew a sharp breath. 

 

"You're clean, right?" You looked him in the eyes, "Like, I know you fuck.  _A lot_. So, are you clean?" 

 

He rolled his eyes as he filled you with a single motion and your breath got caught in your throat, "Yeah, I'm fuckin' clean," He spoke against your skin as his teeth dragged across your jaw and neck

 

You hadn't felt so full in so long that you couldn't even comprehend words at that point. Dean's eyes were screwed shut as you squeezed around his length and he grunted in your ear.

 

"Let me move, darlin'," He growled, "I ain't gonna be askin' again," 

 

Your nails dug into his shoulders and you took a sharp breath into your lungs; with a roll of your hips, you moved slightly and he took it as a hint to move. His pace was relentless and precise. His right hand held the bedhead and his left hand held your thigh, putting it around his waist and suddenly, his pace slowed down and he was touching your deepest core. With every move and thrust, Dean was brushing against your sweet spot and your head was thrown back in painfully overwhelming pleasure.

 

" _Oh my god_ ," Your moans were caught in your throat and Dean kept encouraging you to keep making sounds

 

"Come on, baby," He grunted as he picked up the pace again and switched the position, placing you on top and making you ride him, "I wanna hear every little sound you can make," 

 

Your nails dug into his chest and you rolled slowly and took him in painfully deep with every move. Sweat glistened on your skin and you moaned mixed with Dean's as you bounced on his length. 

 

"That's it, darlin', come on," He kept encouraging you and your eyes rolled back as you felt a tightening inside you once more

 

"Fuc-," You groaned and Dean felt the squeeze of your thighs, understanding that you were close, he flipped you over again and he thrust into you mercilessly as his thumb circled over your sensitive bundle of nerves

 

Your orgasm washed over you and your eyes glazed over but he wasn't done just yet. He kept his pace severe and soon enough, your legs were shaking by the sheer intensity of the next impending orgasm that was tightening in your abdomen. 

 

"Come on, baby," Dean grunted as he pulled out of you and flipped you over, pushing inside in one swift motion and pulling you up so your back was pressed against chest and his arm was wrapped around your waist, grounding you because your legs truly felt like jelly, "Tell me," He growled as he kept going and you remembered that you told him not to come until you said so 

 

Your breaths were laboured but he wasn't stopping and there was a part of you that didn't want him to stop either. The sounds of your obscene moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room and your fingers tangled in his short hair as you braced yourself. After what seemed far too long, his pace became uneven and another white-hot wave of pleasure washed over you. 

 

"Come on," You gasped, "Come for me, come on, Dean," You were a mess and your chest was heaving to catch a breath 

 

Your vision blurred out and Dean's warmth filled you enough to make your toes curl. You fell face first into the mattress and Dean rolled off of you.

 

"You're really somethin', darlin'," He chuckled deeply but you were too much in a daze to answer so you just smiled weakly 

 

You felt the bed dip and he walked into the bathroom. The bedroom smelled of sex and you were exhausted to the bone but  _fuckin' hell_ it was worth it. You knew he was just passing by and this wasn't going to last but then your thoughts were wiped clean when you heard the flush go and Dean strutted out of the bathroom in his naked glory 

 

"How long you plan on stayin'?" You looked at him shamelessly 

 

"How long you plan on keepin' me?" He smirked and his eyes blinked black

 

This was a bad decision but you didn't really care and those eyes, those fucking black eyes... Dean had asked if you ever played with you demons, well, now you had one in your bed and you were planning on playing for much longer than you had ever anticipated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on my tumblr "totallynotashieldagent"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment  
> I live for the feedback <3


End file.
